Field
The present disclosure relates generally to mechanisms for controlling user devices, and more particularly, to temperature based control of media players.
Background
Conventional media player systems, including media players resident in computing devices, such as laptops and desktops, and mobile devices such as Smartphones, tablets and MP3 players, and accompanying auditory devices, such as earphones or headphones, operate through manual activation of control buttons. Often, a user of such systems removes the auditory device from himself without manually activating control buttons so as to stop or pause the media player. As a result, the media player continues to play, thereby inconveniencing the user through loss of place of the current media, and wasting resources including device power and network bandwidth.